


Take me as you please

by Death2Toby



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Spanking, for a second lol, i guess??, i seriously don't know where to begin, kind of, this is alarming tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: there's no way around it, this is fucking alien porn. apparently that's what i'm about these days. maybe the worst thing i have ever created, but i know some of y'all are right here with me in symbrock hell. cheers.EDIT: wow u guys, u monsterfuckers, thank u so much for 700 kudos. i'm so happy to be in deep w all of u. <3 <3 <3





	Take me as you please

It’s an intimate thing. It has to be. When you're sharing a body with another sentient being there are no secrets. There are few boundaries and the ones that Eddie does put into place are more for show, really. Just because he asks Venom to remain quiet in certain situations doesn’t mean he is suddenly alone, or has any real privacy. 

That all should have been very daunting, but it wasn't. For some unexplained reason, ever since Venom and Eddie had first bonded, they each felt lost without the other. It was tough to admit, but Anne leaving him, as much as it hurt, as much as he loved her and still cares for her, was nothing compares to the moment Eddie thought he lost his symbiote. It was enough to make him believe in fate, destiny. 

He supposes it is a type of love, but tries not to think about it too much. His inner monologue is not just his anymore. Besides, the two of them fit together so naturally, and deal with any unforeseen problems as they come up. Eddie is perfectly content sharing life with Venom, walking through the streets of San Francisco looking like a madman talking to himself. He's happy. 

Except when he isn't. There are certain voids that the symbiote cannot fill. And certain days that Eddie seems to cycle through the full spectrum of human emotion in a manner which Venom can't keep up with, nor can Eddie really explain. It's hard. It's isolating. Exhausting, to feel so exposed, to not be allowed to work out anything on one’s own. Of course he can't seek outside help either. And then the guilt sets in, that he should want to keep anything from his other in the first place. 

Today had been particularly trying. Eddie hadn't really felt like leaving the apartment, had woken up feeling tired, finished with the day before it had begun. Venom gets antsy when that happens which only grates on Eddie's rapidly fraying nerves. These days have been more and more frequent. Sometimes Eddie wonders if this arrangement is really meant for the long haul. Venom never comments on that thought. Perhaps he doesn't know either. 

**Eddie.**

And fuck maybe that shouldn't be so startling by now but Eddie jumps nonetheless, stopping just short of sitting upright and crashing back down to his pillows in frustration. 

**Sorry.**

“Not your fault,” Eddie replies, for that and everything else. 

**You are not well, Eddie.**

“What did I tell you about diagnosing me,” Eddie mumbles into the pillow he's dragged across his face. “If I need an update on my mental or physical health, I'll ask, alright?”

Venom chooses to ignore him, as he is wont to do. It's somehow annoying and endearing all at once. 

**You crave release.**

Ain't that the fucking truth. Sometimes Eddie isn't sure how much Venom actually understands about his analyses when he offers them. Once he's made an accurate broad statement, however, he's forced Eddie to think harder about a subject, and he gets more answers this way. It's like some crook reading a crystal ball. Eddie isn't sure if Venom is being purposefully manipulative or trying to be helpful and doesn't care enough to ask. 

In this instance, Eddie’s mind finds its way back to before Venom joined him. That was the last time he met one very basic human need. He couldn't figure out how to do it with Venom around. It felt like crossing a line for the both of them. But his dick is already coming to life like it's waking from a long slumber and Eddie can't keep saying no. 

**You wish to pleasure yourself.**

“Jesus Christ,” Eddie groans to Venom and the ceiling, utterly appalled. Eddie ought to be used to Venom's bluntness by now too, but the brash observation takes him by surprise anyway. He tosses the pillow aside and let's his eyes adjust to the light once more. It seems to happen quicker, now that he has Venom. He thinks for a few seconds, willing for silence without explicitly asking. 

Realistically, what's he supposed to do? Never jack off again? He shudders at the thought. He thinks about the release, about how it puts him to sleep, about how it's organic and simple, at least it used to be. He sighs in defeat. 

“Alright, fine. But keep quiet please? This is weird enough as it is.” 

**Whatever you say, Eddie.**

Eddie rolls his eyes at what his life has become and shucks his shorts unceremoniously, but a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth for a moment. He closes his eyes as his hand finds his cock without pretense, his hips twitching upward even at the slight contact. A deep breath fills his lungs as he tries to focus on the sensation. His jaw goes slack, brows furrowing with the tiny wisp of tension that's manifested in his gut. He tries to let go. 

It's not enough, though. Eddie can't get out of his head, he's embarrassed, self-conscious, and it seems to have put a chokehold on his dick. A groan escapes him as he flops his arms back dramatically. 

**What's wrong?**

“Don't act like you don't know exactly what's wrong,” Eddie replies, frustrated. Venom is silent for a few beats and it makes Eddie feel like he has to continue. “It's just… It's a little hard to do this with you breathing down my neck.” 

**I do not breathe. You breathe. We breathe.**

“Whatever, you know what I mean.” 

**I can help you, Eddie.**

“No. No, no, no, no, no. We are not doing that, whatever that means, just, no.” 

Venom is silent for a moment, the type of quiet which Eddie has learned comes right before a sarcastic comment. 

**Is this about your precious boundaries?**

“What? Yes, of course it's about boundaries, Jesus Christ!”

**You cannot go without this Eddie. I can feel it.**

“Oh, fuck off.”

**You say that when you know I’m right.**

“Fuck off again.” 

Somehow, Eddie’s dick is still standing at attention which is a frustrating as it is impressive. Venom is right. He needs this. “Okay,” he sighs, unsure exactly what to expect. Tentatively, he reaches back down, grasping his cock once again and sort of waiting, in anticipation of what Venom might do. 

Eddie’s grip tightens and he raises and lowers his hand experimentally, shivering slightly, this time with anxiety. He inhales and keeps going. Just when he wonders if Venom had changed his mind, he feels something. Small tendrils begin working through his hair, massaging his scalp. The contact sends electricity through him in calming sparks, cascading down his neck and shoulders. It's a more sensual touch thank he'd expected. He tries not to think about what that might mean. 

**You are mine, Eddie.**

It's almost a whisper. Eddie has heard Venom say it a hundred times, but maybe now it means something different, or maybe Eddie is just figuring out what Venom has meant all along. Suddenly it's much easier to give in. 

Eddie let's his spine stretch as though it will send the sensations through him further, moaning softly despite his best efforts to keep it in. As if to encourage him, Eddie can feel the alien appendages travel down, caressing his face, then massaging over his neck and shoulders, the planes of his chest, and further still. The length of him is soon encircled by his other, the blackness moving with the rhythm of his own hand and Eddie can't help but look on, amazed. How the fuck did they get here? Maybe it was only a matter of time. 

**As I've told you, we have no secrets,** Venom says suddenly, just when Eddie thought he might be dreaming. Maybe he is. 

Or maybe he isn't. 

**I know what you want, Eddie. What you need. All of the things you have been too afraid to ask for from the others. And I’m going to give them to you.**

“What? What do you--” Eddie is cut off as he suddenly loses control over his movements, his body seeming to levitate before he’s flipped over, and gently set down on his belly, as if he could be any more vulnerable. _The others_ he repeats in his mind because it won't shut up, and realizes that Venom is talking about his other lovers. Does that mean they are lovers now too? 

**Are we not, Eddie.** It's partially a question, and partially a sarcastic declaration, as though Eddie should have figured it out a long time ago. 

“I, I guess we are now,” Eddie replies, and for the insane amount of fucked up this whole thing is, it feels right. He smiles despite himself. 

Venom materializes then, his face sort of floating in front of Eddie’s, from a long “neck” which attaches to Eddie’s shoulder. It’s common for them to chat like this when they're at home, and now, it makes everything seem real. The symbiote’s tongue trails over Eddie’s ear and along his jawline in a gesture that feels like comfort, reassurance, then Venom closes the distance between their faces in an invasive kiss. Eddie feels the entirety of the space in his mouth occupied, feels like he should be choking on it, but he isn't. 

Vaguely, Eddie registers warmth encircling his wrists as black vines tighten there, not too much, but enough that he knows he isn't going anywhere. A shiver wracks his spine, the voice of reason and of “what the actual fuck” being drowned out by the part of him that wants what's coming next, whatever it is. Venom breaks their kiss, grinning before he dissipates, then Eddie’s knees are bending beneath him, lifting his hips off the bed like he's there for the taking. He can feel a warm blush color his cheeks. 

**Do not feel embarrassed, Eddie. I will take care of you.**

Eddie gulps, feeling like he should have some response to that, doesn't want Venom’s attempts at reassurance to go unappreciated. He knows that Venom doesn't understand the human ground rules for this sort of thing, the boundaries so carefully negotiated. Or at least they would have been, if Eddie had ever had the guts to tell anyone what he really wanted, to be dominated. He knows too, that Venom has seen all of this in his head, even now as more slick tendrils wrap around Eddie's ankles. Fuck, this is happening. 

Venom laughs softly, it's a fond sound, and one Eddie has gotten accustomed to hearing. In this instance, it only makes Eddie blush deeper, skin prickling in dangerous anticipation. His eyes are covered gently by the blackness, ever twisting, alive. 

Finally, Eddie releases a needy moan as his neglected cock is taken up once again, enveloped in a way it never has been before. “Fuck,” he gorans, softly, because it's all he can do. Venom has created a steady rhythm, but Eddie knows to expect more, because he wants more, _needs_ more. 

As if in answer, Eddie feels a sharp snap across his backside, a too-thin tendril acting as a whip over the sensitive skin. He cries out with it, in shock and exquisite pain, then comes another, and another. Soon enough there are zebra stripe welts over his ass and down the backs of his thighs, and Eddie is thankful that Venom knows not to heal them right away. 

Eddie wants to say something, maybe please, maybe thank you, or perhaps something else entirely, but he doesn't have to, doesn't have the time before Venom is already seeing to his next fantasy. And Eddie knew this was coming in some form or another, but it still startles him when he feels it, the pressure against his most intimate part, only previously breached by the too-shallow reach of his own fingers in his most desperate times. His body gives way easily to the tapered end of the appendage and Eddie grinds his teeth with the sensation which has traveled throughout his whole body. 

“Holy shit,” Eddie whines, drawn out and dreamy, his abdomen clenching with the effort of staving off his orgasm, already building strong within him. The solution to this is evidently clear for Venom, who abruptly releases Eddie’s cock. The air feels cold and unwelcome against the sensitive skin and Eddie whimpers at the loss. But rather than dissipate completely, Eddie can feel narrow rings around the base of his cock, tightening, ensuring that he won’t come until he's allowed. 

All the while, the appendage inside him grows larger, longer, stretching until tears sting Eddie’s eyes and he clenches his fists, nails nearly breaking skin. Venom expertly walks the tightrope between too much and not enough, the pain just on the right side of pleasure, and Eddie offers encouragement in the form of helpless moans. A part of him wonders why it took them so long to get to this, or even close to it. 

**You were not ready. Now you are,** Venom offers in answer, and Eddie feels warmth drape across his back affectionately, but before he has time to acknowledge the sweet gesture, another wave of sensation crashes over him. 

“Please, again, please,” Eddie cries before he can stop himself, begging for his other to find that sweet spot inside him once again, keening, pushing his hips back urgently. 

**Yes, darling,** Venom croons, brushing against Eddie’s prostate again, still gentle but more deliberate this time. 

Eddie literally can't contain the needy and pathetic cries that escape him, he's at the mercy of himself and his other, who has set a brutal pace. Drool pools on the pillow as he loses his last shred of self-awareness, succumbing to the euphoria that seems to be in his very veins. Delicate tendrils creep over his body, teasing him, adding to the litany of sensations assaulting his consciousness until the only thing he can make sense of is the pain in his dick which is straining for release. 

It’s too much and not enough and Jesus Christ he's not sure he can take another second, but then at the very thought, the very edge of his sanity he feels the crushing weight lifting from him. The vice grip around his cock releases and his orgasm follows almost immediately, wracking through his entire body, tearing a scream from his lungs. The waves of it ebb and flow across his body and for a moment he feels like he's floating. 

As Eddie slowly recovers his ability to be a person, he realizes he’s alone. Well, not alone, but for the moment untouched. He's utterly exhausted, his face damp with tears and sweat, his body aching in all the right places, and it takes a great effort to fill his lungs. He senses a careful touch, an appendage smoothing over his shoulder, and it spills over until Eddie has well and truly become the little spoon, Venom pressed against his back and wrapped around his waist. 

“I think you really are trying to kill me,” Eddie murmurs, grinning. 

**You die, I die,** Venom replies because he's a sarcastic little shit. 

But Eddie can't deal with that at the moment, because sleep is dragging him under.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Take Me As You Please by The Story So Far


End file.
